child of saturn
by fireflyofearth
Summary: this is set 1000 years ago in england, morgan le fey started having visions and hearing a strange vocie, and when her mother calls for the lady of the lake, morgan is transformed in to the child/ goddess of the planet of saturn, her fate has been choosen


I do not own sailor moon or her original characters in any way shape or form; they belong to Naoko Tekeuchi blah, blah, blah but the characters I make up are mine, so please do not take them. I don't own the stuff about King Arthur either.  
  
  
  
I existed before time, it was dark, cool, quiet, but best of all, it was peaceful. Now that I have awaken, and have been reborn, I bring with me death and destruction, and I will make this world of light the world it used to be before time existed, a world of darkness.  
  
Morgan woke up with a start. That was the second vision she had that day. Her mother, the lady Igrain, rushed to her daughter's side. "You are awake!" her mother cried. Morgan remembered, she had passed out in the main hall. She stared up at her loving mother, she said "It was another vision" Her mother's face went slack, then it became filled with worry. "I am going to have to call my cursed sister after all," she said. From a pouch concealed in the folds of her dress, Igrain removed a small handful of powder and threw it into the fire, and called out "My sister, Queen Maab, hear me, lady of the lake! I am in need of you!" There was a flash of light and a tall, beautiful woman stepped from the flames. Her hair was long and flowed past her feet to the end of the long cape she wore; it was a shiny jet black with a tint of blue in it. She wore a midnight blue toga, and a black cape was wrapped around her shoulders. Long, winding tattooed vines and flowers wrapped around her arms and legs, and her long, transparent purple wings brushed the floor. She smiled at her sister, and hugged her tightly before asking, "What is wrong sister?" "It is Morgan, she has had two visions to day, and has had more in the past month." Igrain whispered. Maab looked at the pale child. The girls purple -black hair and deep purple eyes shone. The girls arua was purple. Maab saw in the girl a planet senshi, yes, she was the last of the outer senshi, the one Maab had been looking for, she was going to bring great change to the world, and Maab knew she was going to lose the world she was fighting to protect. Morgan stared at the lady standing before her. She had only seen her aunt once, and that was when she was only 3. She stared and wonder why her important beautiful aunt was here. Morgan's vision started to blur and her head pounded, she felt another vision coming on. A voice was whispering in her ear, that voice she always heard. It was soft, and quiet, but some thing in that voice sounded insane. The world of the old is falling to ashes, and from those ashes will rise a New World, and from the nothingness you will create, a new age will rise up. Your destiny has been chosen for you, you are now the warrior of Saturn, or Hotaru, firefly of death, the planet of death and rebirth; you are the only hope for the dying world you live in. You are the last of the outer senshi, the firefly, the small light of hope. The fate of every one lies in your hands!" Morgan felt a hot, blinding pain in the forehead. She opened her eyes, and saw her aunt and mother looking at her. Maab lifted Morgan's heavy bangs, and the purple light shown through. The sign of Saturn was burning into her forehead. She felt her heart being pierced, saw the tip of something poking out of her chest. She watched as a wave of blood poured out and the thing in her chest came out of her heart. She screamed and a long pole emerged from her heart. The huge wound healed instantly, and Morgan fell against her aunt. Her aunt gazed at Morgan and said "She is a warrior for the planets now, she is the one who will change everything I have fought to protect" They both watched silently as a long 10foot pole absorbed the blood that had spilled on the floor. Morgan released her self from her aunt, and picked the pole up off the floor. It was light and smooth. The blade on the tip of the pole was shaped like a G and was long and pointed. It was so sharp, it cut the air. It whispered silently into Morgan's mind, "I am the silence glaive, I serve only the goddess of Saturn." Morgan looked from her mother to her aunt. She knew her aunt now was to take her to the Holy Island of Avalon for training with the other planet senshi. She would never see her beautiful, kind, loving mother again. She leveled her deep purple eyes with her aunts blue ones. She said in her new voice, the soft but insane one, "I am Saturn"  
  
  
  
Hey, guys! What do ya think? Should I continue? Please review! I like/ want reviews! Email me your reviews at violentfirefly@aol.com feel free to flame me if u find it necessary to do so, next chapter soon to be up! 


End file.
